the silver wolf
by Silveradventures
Summary: A person travels to the world of witcher, meeting geralt and other witchers as he trains to become a witcher, and find out where belongs in this world and how to return home.
1. introduction

Hello my name is gen hikari or most people know me as silver. I am the best mage this side of the universe, I can control the four elements:fire,water,earth,and wind , I am also a alchemist trained by the elric brothers,I am also a shaper, people who can create life from magic, I am a nephliam, which means I am half angel and half demon , I am the only nephliam to have the ability to travel through time and space freely. I am in a deep forest that looks like human hands have never touched it, the forest floor consists of decomposing leaves dirt and some other things that I do not wish to know about. I am dressed in my shaper robes with a light chainmail shirt on with a black under shirt on, strapped to my right side is a holy sword given to me by my mother who is a angel, strapped to my left side is a demonic sword given to me by my father. I wear a belt with many pouches containing herbs and other ingredients to make my potions and spells, the belt also has can quick draw holster for my wand. Going from my upper left shoulder to my right hip is a belt that has straps to hold my potions. I do not know where I am since a portal I had made seemed to have malfunctioned sending me to this unknown place, and this all had happened 5 hours ago since I had been knocked unconscious by the portal and as I slept five hours had pasted by.


	2. Emily

Silver wolf chapter 2

As I wake up I see a shadow looming over me. "Hello" said the shadow. I respond groggy "hello" I said. "Who are you?" said the shadow. Now that I am more wake I see who was talking to me was a blond pig tail girl who looked remotely 12 ish, she wore what looked like what was oncea pink dress but now faded and covered in stains and patches. "Who are you?" I said. My name is Emily rosecraft what is yours said Emily. "Well my name is gen hikari but just call me silver, but where am I?" i Said. "You are in the forest near my village which is near vizima" said Emily. " what is vizima " I said. " wow, you must have hit your head hard to forget about one of the major citys " Emily said estonished. "yea that is probly that well can you take me to your village " I said raising my hand for assistance. "Sure " Emily said grabbing my hand pulling me up. We started to head to the village but we were surrounds by a pack of wolves. "WOLVES" Emily screamed. "Stay behind me" I said pulling out my demonic sword which looked like a normal sword to most people. I hacked at the wolves numbers killing them one by one intill they were all dead. "Well that was exciting but lets hurry before more show up" I said breathing heavily. Emily nodded her head quickly then we ran to the village making it there without any more confertations. What I see when we get within sight of the village is a somewhat stone road leading to a group of houses and what looks to be a tavern/inn." well it looks nice to say the least" I thought."hey I think I see my mother" Emily said. I see a middle aged womyelling Emily's name in the village center. We walk over to Emily's mother "where were you, you know the forest is full of wolves and monsters" said Emily's mother." Sorry mom, but I heard a crash in the forest and went to see what it was " said Emily. " wait did you say monsters !?" I said but everyone did not knowlage what I said. "Well as long as you did not get hurt" said Emily's mother. " this person here named silver defeated a pack of wolves it was so cool" said Emily. " well thank you silver do you have place to stay tonight" said Emily's mother." No I do not have a place to stay tonight" I said. "Well as a way to say thanks for protecting my daughter you can stay the night" said Emily's mother. "Thank you miss for the offer " I said. I am now in the spare bedroom and this will be my last note for the night. Night world.


	3. Basilisk

Silver wolf chapter 3

I woke up feeling refreshed and walked out of the spare room and went to the kitchen. "Hello everyone" I said. I looked around, Emily's mom was frying up some eggs and cooking up some coffee on the stove. "Hello sir" said Emily's mom. I said some what annoyed " don't call me sir my name is silver". "Sorry silver ... Can you do me a favor?" Said Emily's mom." Sure I got no where to be so what do you need help with" I said smiling. " well we ran out of eggs can you go to farmer Fred farm and pick up some more" said Emily's mom holding a wooden bucket. "Sure but where is farmer Fred's farm" I said curiously. " oh it is not to far just go down the road and turn left an you will find it " said emily's mom. "Alright thanks miss" I said walking out the door. While walking on the road to get to farmer Fred's farm I see two men fighting, as I got closer to them I could smell the alchol wifting off of them. "What's going on here?" I said. " well this bloke here could my mother something rude" said the man. The man looked like he was natural to the sun with skin as tan as sand while the one on his left was as pale as paper probly pale from throwing up his drink. "Well why don't you two make up over a drink" I said. " yeah but we ran out of money you got any" said the pale man. Knowing that if I did not get them a drink they would probly continue to fight and I could probly do a favor for farmer Fred to get the eggs. "Here " I said giving them the money for the eggs that emilys mom gave me. " thank you kindly stranger here I was going to pay my drink with this but they did not accept it " said the tan man handing me a scroll and a ring. "Thank you, I wish the both of you a good afternoon" I said. The men walked of hiccuping and laughing like drunks do. "Well now that is over I should head to farmer freds" I said quietly to my self. I continued walking to farmer Fred's farm and got there. As I got closer I heard a ruckus and hear a man shout " no not my chickens, someone get that fox". I jumped in to the pen and chased after the red fox. As the fox ran into the forest I heard creaking and cracking and saw a tree was going to fall so. I jumped the fox and rolled away with the fox. " thanks for saving me" said the fox. "What, I can hear you" I said. "You can?" Said the fox. "Yeah but could it be because of this" I said looking at the ring. "Wait can I see that" said the fox. "Sure" I said showing the fox the ring. "Wow, that is a ring of animal speak created by the elves though how did you get it" said the fox. " I got it from a drunken person"I said. " hmm well thanks for saving me" said the fox. "No problem miss fox" I said. The fox ran away deeper into the forest and I headed back to farmer freds. " thank you sir is there away I can pay you" said farmer Fred. " well I need eggs" I said. " oh then here the freshest eggs I got and some crowns" said farmer Fred handing me the eggs and crowns. " crowns?" I said. "That is the currency used to buy thingbut that used to be the oran but with new times come new money" said farmer Fred. " well thanks" I said running away. I got back to Emily's house in a few minutes. " hey I am back here are your eggs" I said handing the eggs to Emily's mom. " thank you silver would you like some coffee" said Emily mom. "No-" but as I was saying no thank the house shook. "What was that" I said. " I don't know but it is safer inside" said Emily's mum but I ran outside. What I saw when I got outside was a lizard thing. " what the f*** is that" I said. The lizard gave a bone chilling roar and pounced at me, I roles the the side and pulled out my demon and angel sword. "Come at me ugly" I said and leaped on its back and start slashing. The beast roar again and started trying to buck me off. " yehaw" I said riding it. The beast roared again and spited acid. "Okay time to put you down" I said and stabbed it in the eyes killing it. Everyone looked at me surprised like bi was crazy. " well that was fun though what was it? " I said. Emily ran over to me "that was a basilisk something that even witchers have trouble killing" said Emily. " what's a witcher?" I said. " they are monster slaying mutants here is a pamphlet to a place were they chose students " said Emily handing me the pamphlet. " as a way to say thanks for defeating that monster you can stay at are house if you need to anytime" said Emily's mom. Now I am in the spare room again and tomorrow leavig. Night.


	4. the end of the deceit

I wake up feeling somewhat energised. I walked into the living room and I see Emily's mom frying up what smells like bacon and eggs, I see Emily and her dad eating bacon and eggs. "Good morning everyone" I said happily. "Hey silver" said Emily. "Mornin silver" said Emily's dad. I am surprised that he is not mad for having a stranger under his roof for two days. "Morning sir , hey miss can I have a cup of coffee?" I said yawning. "Sure silver" said Emily's mom. "Hey silver got any plans today?" Said Emily curiously. "Well lets see I will need to get supplies for the journey to vizima even though I don't know where that is" I said. Then I remembered the scroll i got from the drunk man, I took out the Scroll and took off the piece of twine and rolled it out on the table."hey, the scroll is a map of the northern kingdoms, though where did you get the map though?" Said Emily. " I got it from 2 drunks" I said. " can you describe them" said emily. " well one was a very tall strong man as tan as sand, the other though was short and thin man as white as paper" I said. " you must have meet the local hunter talking to the leather Tanner those two usually get drunk when they talk about prices" said Emily's mom handing me a cup of coffee. I take a sip "delicious thanks miss" I said and turned to Emily "so do you know where I can get supplies?". " well there is a general store down the street and there is farmer Fred selling an old work horse" said Emily. I take a big gulp of the coffee downing it like a shot of ale "well I should go to the general store then and maybe see how much farmer Fred is selling the horse for" after saying that Emily looked at me wondering. "yes Emily?" I said. "Can I come with you to the store?" Emily said. I thought about it for a minute or so before I said "yes beside I will need help knowing if I am being overpriced" I said giving a laugh. Emily and I walked out of the house behind Emily's dad has he heads to his job. As Emily and I walked to the general store i saw the leather Tanner. "Hey Emily go head of me to the store I need to chat to the leather Tanner. I walked to the the leather Tanner "hey sir how much is basilisk leather cost" I asked him. " well it is quite expensive thought the reason for that is to find the skin in good condition and how witchers fight it is hard to find though the price to tan it is quite cheap though way are you asking this" said the tanner. " well I have a basilisk i killed and I wish to turn it in to leather" I said. " well if you can show me where the body is then I can give you an approximate price to tan it" said the Tanner. "I can not show you it right now can I show you it at say-" looks up at the sky to guess the time and guess it is about mid-morning " I will show it to you at noon, is that a good time for you?" I said. " yes that will do latter sir" said the Tanner as he walked away sceptical. I then ran to the general store and see Emily waiting outside the store " sorry for keeping you waiting well lets go inside" I said walking into the store. As I walked into the store I see a giant man as big as a horse and just as fat. "Uhh hello sir" I said uneasy. " welcome lad to my store what do you want to buy a good lanturn maybe a new hoe" said the shopkeeper. " um no sir um Emily one question how much is this" I showed her my bag of crowns. " that is about 200 crowns" said Emily. " well lets see I will need a fire starter, some rope, a straw mat, some dried meat, and I will need a cook pot" I said going over a list in my head. " well lad that will be 50 crowns said the shopkeeper. I walked towards the counter to pay him when I saw a book and 2 decks of cards, " one question what are those" I said pointing at the book and cards. "Well that book is a beastiary written by a witcher, contain info on monsters what alchemical parts you can get from skinning them and some beginner potions, and those decks are Gwent cards, it is a new game played by scholars and some people" said the shopkeeper. " add the book and the 2 decks of cards on to my order and can I buy a wagon to carry everything in" I said. " sure you can, all right the book, the cards, the wagon, and everything else your total is now 150 crowns " said the shopkeeper. I payed the shop keeper and walked out with the wagon full of stuff and with my bag of money significantly lightened. As Emily and I were walking to farmer freds farm I spot the local hunter. " hey Emily can you go a head to farmer freds farm" I said , "again" said Emily. " sorry I just getting a surprise ready" I said running to the local hunter as Emily walked down to farmer fred's farm. "Hey hunter I need to ask you something" I said. The hunter look at me surprised " um yes" said the hunter." Do you got a decent bow and arrows I can buy" I said."yes I do but not on me" said the hunter. " well I will pay for it now and can you deliver it to Emily's house" I said. " sure that will be 25 crowns " said the hunter. I paid the hunter and ran to farmer freds farm. I saw Emily talking to farmer Fred. ",sorry for being slow Emily, so Fred how much for the horse" I said. "Well I was selling it for 25 crowns but since you helped me before it will only be 15 crowns" said farmer Fred. " okay and farmer Fred thanks for the horse" I said taking the horse and tying it to the wagon and got on the horse. "Hey Emily get on the wagon and we can get to your house." I said. Emily got on the wagon and we drove to Emily's house stopping it at the front of the house, I got off the horse and Emily got of the wagon and I covered it with a tarp and we walked into the house." Hello miss" I said walking in. " hello silver", said Emily's mom. "Well we just got back back from the general store"i said." I hate to ask you this right after you got here but can you deliver my husband's lunch since he left it here" said Emily's mom. " sure " I said grabbing the lunch and running to the forest since Emily's dads job is a lumberjack. I see Emily's dad chopping down a old tree but not having luck cutting it's stone hard trunk." Hello sir" I said. He looks up getting up from a rock he was sitting on " oh hello silver, what are you doing here?". "Well you kinda forgot to grab your lunch" I said passing him the lunch. "Thanks I knew I forgot something this morning" he said unwrapping the lunch." Hey can I try cutting down that tree" I said picking up the axe and pointing at the old tree. "Sure you can try but I have been cutting at that for three hours without making a dent" said Emily's dad not hopeful. " well then I will use something sharper" I said pulling out my demon blade and holy blade. " how can your swords cut down what an axe can not?" Said Emily's dad. "Just watch" I said getting in to a fighting 's dads watched from the rock. I ran at the tree yelling a battle cry and using the starstream duel sword move from sword art online, after I had ended the move the tree fell with a crash." Tada" I said with a smile on my face. " you cut it down with one hit ?!" Said Emily's dad. As the tree fell we heard a yelp, out from behind the tree came 3 wolves all larger then a horse, one of them was limping. I think I should first try a peaceful route first, I slipped on the ring of animal speak. "Hello, sorry for that I did not know you were behind there" I said. "Die human!" Yelled the wolf with the limp as it jumped at me. I quickly moved my arm and sliced the wolf in two, as I did that I heard a yell from something. As I turned around I saw that one of the wolves had bitten Emily's dad, I rushed over and hit the wolf on the head instantly killing it. The last wolf ran in to the forest as I picked up Emily's dad. I carried him back to Emily's house, as I stepped in the door I saw Emily's worryed face "what happened?" She said. " wolves, just wolves" I said knowing those were not just normal wolves, they were larger then normal wolves and I could sense foul magic surrounding them. As I placed him on to the floor, I placed my hand on his head feeling a high fever "is there a healer nearby" I asked. "Yes down the road farmer Fred is on" said Emily's mom. "I will go get the healer, while I am gone make sure to keep him cool okay" I said running out the door and do down the road. As I ran into the healers house I bumped into someone "Sorry" I said as I picked her up. "I am sorry too, though why are you in such a hurry" she asked. "Is the healer in, I have a person who is sick" I asked. "Sorry she is out now, but I am her assistant, i can help you with the right herbs" said the healers assistant. " his symptoms so far is a high fever, high sweating, delusional" I said. " well if the symptoms you described are correct then you need the herb celedine, but one problem is that recently we have had bad weather for them to grow so they are hard to find right now" said the assistant. "Alright I will go out looking for the flower" I said running out of the healer's house in to the forest. I nelt near the ground and started looking under bushes and leaves, as I got up I notice the fox I meet the day earlier. "Hey miss fox" I said. "Hello silver, what are you doing on the ground" she said. " I am looking for a herb called celedine can you help me find it" I said. "I do not know a herb called that do you have a picture of it" she said. " no I don't think so" I said then touching one of the pockets on my coat feeling something hard. What could that be I wonder, I then pulled it out of my pocket noticing it was the switched book I bought from the shop keeper. Maybe it has what I need, turning the pages in till I reached the index on herbs and then I turned to the page to celedine and it should a hand drawn picture of it and it's uses. " the herb looks like like this" I said showing her the hand drawn picture of celedine. "Oh I have seen that herb before though we call it moon flowers because of the white petals" she said. "Well can you help me find the herb,I need it to heal someone" I said. "Sure follow me" she said running ahead.I closly followed her intill we went in to a cave. "Uhh miss fox is this cave uninhabited" I said drawing my swords. "Don't worry this cave leads to a small Grove with a small lake surrounded by moon flowers" she said. " oh okay" I said putting my swords back into there sheathes. As we walked through the cave we saw a light at the end of the tunnel, as we exited the cave we saw the lake as the setting as the setting suns rays reflected of the surface."wow" I said looking over the scene and went to pick some of the flowers. "Thanks miss fox, for helping me find these" I said. "No problem just returning the favor from saving me from that tree " said miss fox. I hurryed out of the cave back to the healer's house. When I came into the house I was sweating fiercely. "Here is the herb" I said handing it to the healers assistant. "How did you find it, there so rare" said the assistant. "Let's just say I had some help finding it" I said looking through a window find miss fox to be outside and smiling. It took only a few miutes to mix up the herbs to make the medicine. "Here you go, no charge as you did the hard part" the assistant said. " thank you for the cure" I said running out the door to Emily's house. I ran through the door and handed Emily's mom the cure. She gave him the cure and I saw Emily in tears. " the cure is not working" said Emily's mom. I walked up to Emily's dad and I saw with my magic eyes I saw the dark magic was causing his sickness."I think I know what to do but I would recommend standing back" I said. Emily and her mom stood back. I concentrated my magic and casting a healing and a light spell to ward off the dark magic. As I finished the spell I fell to the ground in exhaustion as I saw Emily's dad get up. "I forgot how exhausting it is to cast magic when wearing the sealing chain" I said getting up from the floor. Emily ran up to me and gave me a hug while crying, while Emily's mom hugged her husband. " I did not know not you were a wizard" said Emily as she was cleaning up her tears with a handkerchief I handed her. "I am, I just don't use magic to much because of this" I said while showing her the sealing chain that is around my arm. "What Is that " she said pointing at the sealing chain. " that is my sealing chain, it holds off my power so I am limited to a weak healing spells and one element" I said. "What? " said emily. " I think it is time to tell you guys what I am" I said. The rest of the night I told them what I was, how I got there, and everything I did before I meet them. After that the Tanner came and checked out the basilisk I gave him the rest of my money and told him to make gloves and a arm guard out of the Tanned leather. The hunter came latter and I took the bow and hid them in the cart. It seems they took the story well since I am now in the guest room for the 3 time. I am leaving tomorrow, so I should get some sleep.

author note (from now on will be shown as A/N the silver that is going to be used from this point on is this one go to the link down below.

Link for silver:

Link for info on silvers forms:

And YouTube channel:


End file.
